the_moisson_archivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Morgan A. Mirazha
Backstory Early Life Morgan was born to Arabella Mirazha, the leader of the small but formidable Mirazha Clan, and her partner, Stephan. In her childhood, Morgan was often shamed upon, having never possessed Illusion nor Soul Magic like her siblings. Morgan was often abused by her mother and older brother, her father disappearing shortly after the birth of her younger sister, Eloise. At the age of only 8 years old, Morgan was disowned and kicked out of the Mirazha house and was forbidden from returning to the Mirazha Clan. Morgan was able to get well away from the Mirazha Clan base, though she ended up near the grounds of the Moisson Clan, where she collapsed and passed out. Not long after, a girl named Himiko found Morgan in the forest near the base of the Moisson Clan. She brought Morgan into the base, where her bruises and scrapes were treated. Morgan stayed with Himiko for the next few days, until Auberon Moisson wanted her out of the clan base. Gerald, Himiko's adoptive father, was able to convince him to let Morgan stay. Morgan moved in permanently with Himiko, and they grew up doing almost everything together. Over time, Morgan developed a crush on Himiko, though she kept her feelings to herself, believing it was wrong and that she was no good for Himiko. Despite this, Morgan did like poking fun at Himiko, even if it meant acting less than normal. Eventually though, Himiko confessed her feelings to Morgan, drawing the two much closer together than ever before. They began dating when Morgan was 13. Himiko was 15 by this time. Arranged Marriage of Himiko and Davorin Akutō, Confronting the Mirazha Family 3 years later, when Himiko was 18, she was arranged into a marriage by Auberon Moisson. Morgan was really heartbroken to hear this, but she knew Himiko wanted no part in it. She was to be married to Davorin Akutō, a rather flirtatious, cruel and selfish man, who was slightly older than Himiko. Morgan was even more distraught to hear that he had raped Himiko, making her both angry but also depressed, feeling like nothing could be done to stop the marriage. To make things worse, Himiko had fallen pregnant, though nobody knew for certain whose baby it was. Prior to this, Morgan had taken part in a ritual with Himiko, using some of her cells in hopes of being able to have a child with Himiko. Months later, the marriage went as planned, Himiko being forced to change her surname to Akutō. Morgan had given up on just about everything by this point, disappearing from the Moisson Clan, only to run into Joseluis Mirazha, her older brother... He was shocked to see that Morgan was alive, almost a decade after she was disowned. He severely beat Morgan, to the point that a bit of her soul magic emerged. It wasn't enough though, as Joseluis knocked Morgan unconscious, and dragged her back to the base of the Mirazha Clan. There Morgan saw her mother, Arabella and younger sister, Eloise for the first time in over 8 years. Arabella commended Morgan's efforts in unlocking her soul magic, offering to welcome her back into the Mirazha family. Arabella asked Morgan what had been going on for the past 8 years, though at the moment Morgan mentioned her relationship with Himiko, Arabella became extremely angered. While she never had any intentions of actually taking Morgan back in, she ordered Joseluis to kill Morgan. He ultimately failed, and Morgan escaped. Morgan returned to the Moisson Clan's base, and by this time, Himiko had been married to Davorin. Her previous feelings of hopelessness returned, making her remember why she ran away in the first place. Subsequently, Morgan went to attempt suicide, only to be stopped by Himiko, who was able to convince Morgan that there was a way out of their situation, Himiko having paralysed Davorin by biting him in the hand. Raising Akio Mirazha-Moisson, Assassination of Davorin and Fall of Auberon A month later, Himiko gave birth to her baby, whom she and Morgan had named Akio. After some testing, it was found that Akio was in fact not related to Davorin in any way. Both Himiko and Morgan were incredibly happy about this, however Himiko was still married to Davorin. Morgan made a plan with Himiko to kill off Davorin for good, so they could raise Akio together without the worry of him interfering, and for the possibility of them marrying. In order to permanently kill off Davorin, Auberon also had to be overthrown. Himiko developed a highly acidic substance, with her own venom and other rather mysterious magical concoctions, in hopes of using the substance on both Davorin and Auberon. Morgan and Himiko were able to pour the acid into glass bottles, later finding success in killing Davorin, but coming close to being killed by Auberon. With Auberon gone, Gerald Moisson took the spot of leader while Himiko raised Akio. Years later, when Akio was 7, Morgan proposed to Himiko, who accepted... Confronting Joseluis Again, Becoming Leader of the Mirazha Clan A few months later, just days before her wedding with Himiko, Morgan was kidnapped by her brother, Joseluis. He informed her that Arabella had died and that he was the new leader of the Mirazha Clan. He challenged her to a fight to the death, and told her how much potential she would hold if she took his place. Morgan didn't have any interest in it at first, but towards the end of the fight she reconsidered. Unknown to her, Joseluis was letting her kill him, so that his power (plus Arabella's power which he inherited) would transfer to Morgan, and overwhelm, most likely corrupt her, if not kill her. Ultimately Morgan killed him in the end, though she wasn't aware of Joseluis' plan. His and Arabella's power transferred to Morgan, corrupting her rather quickly. She didn't return home that day, making both Akio and Himiko incredibly worried. Unknown to them, Morgan had become the Mirazha Clan's new leader, and eventually she returned the day before the wedding, no longer loving Himiko or Akio because of her corruption, indicated by her glowing green eyes... She attacked Akio, managing to slice her in the back with a dagger, as well as Himiko, whose leg she blasted off with her magic. Assuming the heartbroken Himiko would die from blood loss, Morgan left her and Akio. After that, not much was seen of her, and it's unknown if she had involvement in Akio's disappearance and death. Fall of the Mirazha Clan, Death and Redemption Decades later, the newly reformed Collett Clan made an attack against the Mirazha Clan. The attack was led by Draven and Akuno Collett, with the assistance of Himiko. The end result was the remaining Mirazha Clan members being forced into joining the Collett Clan, and a brutally wounded Morgan. Her and Himiko faced off one last time, and though they were evenly matched, Himiko was able to stab Morgan directly in the chest. As she was dying, her powers faded away, freeing her from her corrupt state. Having realised all the terrible things she had done, Morgan was devastated. She tried to tell Himiko that she was sorry, but Himiko wasn't aware of the circumstances, instead stabbing her in the shoulder. It was shortly after Himiko saw that Morgan's eyes no longer glowed green, and when Morgan told her she'd been corrupt, Himiko finally believed her, significantly altering her once hateful views toward Morgan. By this time Himiko was with a new partner, and Morgan knew how much Himiko hated her. Morgan accepted this, and apologised to Himiko one last time, before telling Himiko not to worry about her, since she has someone better than her that's been able to make her happier than she ever could. Morgan ultimately died from loss of blood right before Himiko's very eyes. Unknown to either of them, someone else was also watching - Morgan's previous partner, who would go on to tell hers and Morgan's daughter, Mirabel about Himiko's involvement in her mother's death... Personality As a child, Morgan was initially quite timid, but hanging around Himiko and her closeness with her gave Morgan a more confident demeanour. Even when she had a crush on Himiko, Morgan was good at hiding it, although she did develop a rather flirtatious side once she had figured out Himiko's mental weaknesses, meaning she could easily fluster her. Eventually though, Himiko confessed her love for Morgan. Morgan became a lot closer to Himiko, but she also became more flirty and defensive of Himiko. When Morgan heard about the arranged marriage between Himiko and Davorin, she was shattered. Morgan's heartbreak gave her severe feelings of hopelessness and depression, along with anger when she heard that Himiko had been raped by Davorin as well. When she confronted her family, Morgan showed a different side, one that made her a truly formidable enemy. This was short lived, as afterwards, she reverted back to her depressed self, wanting to attempt suicide. After some convincing, she tried starting over with Himiko again, finding eventual success once Davorin and Auberon were assassinated. When Akio was born, Morgan was incredibly protective of both her and Himiko. She loved them like nothing else on the planet, that was until she went corrupt... During her corruption, Morgan was insane, sadistic, selfish and cruel. While she had no apparent mental disorders, she was notably comparable to Naomi Moisson, who shared similar qualities during her own insanity. At Morgan's death, she felt nothing but guilt, but she was accepting of her fate, only wanting Himiko to be happy... Appearance Teens - Pre-corruption: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/51/75/d6/5175d6f675f12591b243123b6cda34fe.jpg Corruption - Death: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b6/78/b3/b678b3e7d0bdf49efdaa30c4e2aca4f4.jpg In her childhood, Morgan had short, straightened (naturally curly) black hair usually worn in a bob cut and brown eyes. She was known for having a very well defined pear-shaped figure. She usually wore a dark green Gi with a black trim. In her adult years she grew her hair out, keeping it with her natural curls. Her eyes became a glowing green after becoming corrupt, and insanity could be seen in her untidy appearance, though not to the same degree as Naomi Moisson during her own insanity. Abilities * Dark Magic '''- Morgan knew how to use dark magic from her training in the Moisson Clan during her early life. * '''Soul Magic - A broad term for rare magic associating mainly with necromancy, animancy and soul manipulation. Essentially Morgan has the ability to bring back killed victims of hers and have them under her control (with effort). This was handed down to her after her mother's death. * 'Illusion Magic '- Morgan has a talent for creating Illusions with magic. However she needs to maintain strong focus for the illusions to work. Relationships * Stephan M. Mirazha - Father (deceased) * Arabella C. Mirazha - Mother (deceased) ** Joseluis Mirazha - Older brother ** Eloise L. Mirazha - Half sister * Mirazha Clan - Her allies, former enemies * Suzuki Clan - Enemies * Moisson Clan - Former allies turned mortal enemies * Courtney Valencia (nee Mirazha) - Aunt (deceased) ** Chantelle M. Valencia - Cousin * Himiko L. Moisson - Ex-fiance ** Akio M. Mirazha-Moisson - Daughter (presumed deceased, unknown fate) * .Unknown - Ex-girlfriend ** Mirabel Mirazha - Daughter Trivia * Due to majority of her early life lacking a family, Morgan may have had an emotional detachment disorder to some degree. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Female Category:40th Wartime Generation OCs Category:Clan Leaders Category:Mirazha Family Category:Mirazha Clan